


Too Late

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changkyun only mentioned, Development, Hurt, Kissing., M/M, Pining, Showki, hoseok - Freeform, hyungwon - Freeform, mature - Freeform, sorry Jooheon, sorry minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk has been hurting, he needs to move on.





	Too Late

Minhyuk stared at his best friend and felt the jealousy eat into his being.  
How had it been so way for the other to catch hold of the one he loved.

He looked at Kihyun.  
He watched how Kihyun put his arms around Hyunwoo's neck.  
He saw how their lips connected.  
And he felt his heart break into a million times pieces.

The worst part was, Kihyun was not even in the wrong, they both had just ended up falling for the same guy.

Only, Hyunwoo was interested in both of them in different ways. While he just considered Minhyuk as a friend, Kihyun made his fantasies come alive.

He'd even told Minhyuk this….

And Minhyuk hated it! He hated it, however he couldn't help but feel happy for Kihyun.

That was the first day, Minhyuk told himself that he'd live with the pain and hurt, because 2 people so close to him we're happy.

It was the first time Minhyuk thought he didn't need to be in the picture.

****

It had been a year since Hyunwoo and Kihyun had been together.  
Their group of friends had planned to meet at Hyungwon's house for a new years weekend sort of thing, and for some reason Minhyuk was driving Kihyun to the house.

Kihyun had found out about a month back, due to Minhyuk being very drunk and very lonely, that Minhyuk had always been in live and was still not over Hyunwoo.

Kihyun had also told Hyunwoo.  
And for some reason the 2 of them had decided that because Minhyuk was a close friend and was important to them, they'd hang out with him more.  
Hyunwoo even let him cuddle up and be touchy.  
Something had changed.  
And Kihyun didn't seem to mind at all.

What they didn't realize was that this had made Minhyuk feel worse when he saw them being romantic, or confused when Hyunwoo showed him affection and Kihyun didn't mind.  
It also made Minhyuk feel awful because Kihyun always acted guilty, as if he was the reason for how Minhyuk felt.

“Kihyun, what's the matter….” Minhyuk asked. They'd been driving for an hour, and had not spoke the entire way. Kihyun was also acting weird.

“I'm really sorry….” Kihyun said, looking down at his hands.  
“For what?”   
“You know what….i...hyun….i just…”  
“Kihyun I thought we were past this. I'm okay with it, I might not be over him, but it doesn't mean I am not happy….”

“But you've been so distant lately, you don't even argue with me anymore….you….”  
“I can't help it Kihyun….”

“I miss you!” Kihyun said, his voice raised. He shocked Minhyuk, and they almost drove off the road.

“It's not that easy Kihyunie! I love you…. And I love Hyunwoo too…” he heard Kihyun gasp a bit when he said that… but he went on... finally wanting to let it out.  
“You guys asking me to tag along everywhere doesn't help me at all you know…. It only make sure it worse.”

“But…”  
“No let me finish…it's not that I don't want to be around you guys anymore. But I can't help what I'm feeling, and I'm not even asking you to change how your feeling.”

They kept quiet after that till they reached the house.

They were having a great time. Minhyuk met Hoseok's wife and kid for the first time. They had t met up since college and it felt good to catch up.  
Hyungwon was doing extremely well in his career… he was one of the top models and was building up his own brand line.  
Changkyun brought his girlfriend along with him to meet the others. She was a perky gal, working in robotics and was as weird, adorable and interesting as Changkyun himself.

Minhyuk met Jooheon too after a long time.  
Jooheon was working as a songwriter and producer, and doing extremely well.  
He remembered the last time they met. Jooheon had asked Minhyuk about his feelings for Hyunwoo, and how it was all going.  
After their talk, Jooheon had tried to tell Minhyuk he was being an idiot, and that he should pursue his career in art instead of staying in the small town and pining after what he couldn't have.  
They had left it there on a bad note.

Meeting after months had healed some of the scars and they made up. Minhyuk saying he actually should have listened to Jooheon.

Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk we're the only three who had remained in same town where they went to college.

Minhyuk now worked as an fine art professor in the same college.

He wasn't too happy with his life, feeling he could have done more, but he'd learned to live with it.

Hyunwoo was running a very successful business and Kihyun helped his run it smoothly.  
They had that storybook life.

The get together was going great till the point where Minhyuk started feeling a bit suffocated. He heard Kihyun as king Hyunwoo, who's lap he was cuddled up in, to carry him upstairs because he wanted to sleep.

Minhyuk found himself getting up and walking out into the lawn. He sat on one of the benches and looked at the stars, wondering how sad his life had become.   
He heard footsteps reaching and turned around to see Hyunwoo walking up to him. He looked gorgeous, the moonlight falling on his features softly, his hands tucked in his pockets.  
Minhyuk felt his heart thud, clench and break again as he reminded himself that he wasn't the one Hyunwoo wanted.

Hyunwoo took the seat next to him, looking up too.  
“Why are you sitting here alone?” He asked.  
“I needed some fresh air.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“You know…. I used to have feelings for you too, back before we became close friends.”

Minhyuk was shocked after hearing this. A million feelings ran through him, so it was a while before he heard what Hyunwoo was saying.  
“....then I realized that your friendship was more important to me.. but sometimes….”

“Why are you telling me all of this…?” 

“....I also don't know.” Hyunwoo said chuckling.  
“Maybe it the alcohol or the mood, but I wonder sometimes, if I hadn't found Kihyun, what would it have been like….”

Minhyuk's heart felt like it was being cut open. His chest was tight and his breathing got labored.

“Hyunwoo…..it's in the past now.”

There was silence. Then Hyunwoo looked at him, Minhyuk hadn't realized, but they sat quite close.

“I miss you a lot. We don't talk like we used to anymore.”  
“You know why that is… I can't help it, being around you two makes me feel really lonely….”  
“I don't want it to be like this. I don't like seeing you like this… you are amazing and beautiful and you'll find someone.”  
“Hyunwoo, I'm still hurting, and it's not fair on the two of you to see me feel like this, or feel guilty for how you two feel about each other.”

“Minhyuk...you are so special to us….to me and Kihyun. We don't…. I don't wanna lose you.”   
Their faces were very close.

“I don't know Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk said. A tear slipping past his nose, his eyes were filled to the brim.  
“What if….” But before Minhyuk finished, Hyunwoo moved to press a kiss to his lips.  
They parted a second later. Both shocked at what happened.  
Then Hyunwoo moved back to kiss Minhyuk. This time with more force.  
Minhyuk involuntarily kissed back, but the moment they both realized what they were doing they pulled apart.

“This is wrong….it was a mistake...it was horrible.” Hyunwoo said. He hastily got up. His face was unreadable. He stalked back to the hose leaving Minhyuk alone.

Minhyuk had imagined kissing Hyunwoo countless times. And all those times he'd felt butterflies in his stomach, happiness flood through him.  
Nothing had prepared him from the dread and hurt and disgust he felt at that moment.

No one realized that Jooheon saw the whole thing.  
He walked back to the bar, pouring himself a drink and downing the whole thing at once.  
*****

Minhyuk was driving back with Kihyun when Kihyun asked him how he was feeling.

Guilt ate away at his soul.  
Never in his entire life had he thought he would be one of those people who cheated with his best friends boyfriend.

“I'm fine, just really tired.” Minhyuk replied.  
“Oh! You seem more down than usual, did something happen?”   
“No...no…” Minhyuk said, he started feeling sweaty and claustrophobic.  
He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

 

After a few minutes Kihyun said….  
“Minhyuk I know….”  
And Minhyuk felt his stomach fall.  
“What...what're you talking about?” 

“I saw you two…” Kihyun scoffed then went on, “but it's okay…. I can….i can share him…”

His response caught Minhyuk off guard.  
”Kihyun what are you saying? Hyunwoo loves you too much.”  
“But he loves you too.”

“Listen, I want you to trash this thought from your head. Even if we kissed yesterday, it was a bloody mistake.”

“But this way all of us will be more happy.”

“Happy?” Minhyuk said, his blood boiling.  
“What on Earth gave you the idea we were happy after what happened. I have never felt more disgusted in life, and Hyunwoo probably feels the same.”

“Minhyuk, I see the way you look at him. And Hyunwoo will be okay with the whole idea too. None of us will have to be sad.”

“What make you think I would want to share him?!” Minhyuk shouted, not controlling his voice anymore.  
“I love him Kihyun, and if I ever hot together with him, I'd want him to feel for me as deeply as I do for him. I don't want half hearted affection because you both feel pity for me. You realize you'd be getting both of us to do something we both didn't want?”

“But we'd all be together!”

“There are things more important Kihyun! Why don't you understand! It hurts me to be around you both. I want what you have! You have a wonderful thing going! Why do you want to ruin it?!”

“Because your important to me! I love you too! Your my best friend!”

“That's not how it works!” Minhyuk shouted looking at Kihyun.

When he looked at the road ahead, he saw blinding flashlights. I'm an attempt to not crash, Minhyuk steered the car in the opposite direction. They crashed into a tree.   
Minhyuk felt something jab into him. Then he fainted.  
****

Minhyuk woke up after what felt like hours. His stomach hurt and his head throbbed.  
It took him a few moments to recollect what had happened, but then he started looking around.

The cars windshield was cracked open and scattered all around. The steering wheel lay broken and lay on his lap.  
His vvar was thoroughly damaged.

But what scared him moste was to see Kihyun laying motionless beside him.  
His eyes snapped shut, he had cuts all over his face and body.   
He also seemed to have been bleeding badly.  
Minhyuk needed to do something.

Moving was excruciatingly painful.  
But Kihyun would die if he didn't do anything. So he unbuckled himself and dragged himself out of the carnage that was his car.

He somehow managed to pull Kihyun off his seat checking the others pulse and breathing. He was still alive and now Minhyuk found himself working on autopilot.

He called the ambulance and the called Hyunwoo. Remembering him saying he was going to be heading out soon.

“Hello?!” Came Hyunwoo's voice.  
“Hyunwoo… this is Minhyuk… we crashed….accident….Kihyun’s...hurt….called ambulance.” 

“Fuck…. Minhyuk where are you? Please tell me this isn't a joke….”

“No...not a joke…” Minhyuk felt his voice get faint.

“Fuck… where the fuck are you both?”

“Highway…. Near the town…”  
“Okay, I'm on my way….”  
The line got cut.

About half an hour or so later Minhyuk heard the sirens as he was slipping in and out of consciousness….

He also saw Hyunwoo's car driving up.  
He clutched at Kihyun's body close to him.   
It was his fault.

Hyunwoo rushed over as the ambulance got close.

“Kihyun….baby…..why isn't he moving?!”   
“He's breathing….” Minhyuk said in a weak voice.

“Shit Minhyuk! How the fuck were you driving?!”

“I...I'm sorry…”

“Sorry isn't gonna fix this….!” Hyunwoo was taken over by rage. Just the Jooheon rushed over too.  
“If something happens to him it's on you!” Hyunwoo told Minhyuk in a cold voice before lifting Kihyun and going to the ambulance that had now stopped beside the road.

“I'm sorry….” Minhyuk said, his brain wasn't filtering out the words being spoken to him anymore.

A medic came up to check him. She checked Minhyuk's pulse and his eyes.  
She spoke to Jooheon for a moment.

“Other patients…..more serious... follow ambulance….” 

A few seconds later Minhyuk felt Jooheon lift him up.  
“I'm sorry Jooheon…..your weekend got spoiled…”  
“Shut up!” Jooheon said, placing Minhyuk in the passenger seat gently.

“I'm taking you to the hospital okay…. The Nurse said you were experiencing shock, but otherwise we're fine…. Your pulse was good.” 

“Okay...I just wanna sleep for a moment…”

“Don't fall asleep, you need to be awake…” Jooheon said, starting the car. They Started driving towards the hospital.

Minhyuk slipped into unconsciousness.   
Jooheon's expression changed to one of panic and he drove faster.

Once at the hospital, Minhyuk woke again with a throbbing pain in his stomach, his face was pale. But he was more worried about Kihyun.

As they reached the hospital. With Jooheon's help he rushed to the front desk asking about Kihyun.

They caught sight of a crazed looking Hyunwoo standing on the way to the OT.

He rushed over, his eyes full of anger.

“What the fuck were you thinking!”   
Jooheon moved protectively in front of Minhyuk..  
“Hyunwoo calm down… we don't know what happened.”  
“Of course we do…. For some fucked up reason, Kihyun is lying unconsciously in the OT.   
He has multiple fractures and hurt organs and he will probably never walk again.

Minhyuk started feeling dizzy. He had done this, it was his fault.  
But he still tried, moving forward he lifted his hand to touch Hyunwoo..  
“Hyunwoo, he's strong….”  
“No! You will fucking never touch me again!” Hyunwoo slapped Minhyuk's had away.  
Jooheon punched him.  
No one had ever punched him.

“Don't you dare hurt Minhyuk because your feelings guilty about what you did to the one you love!”

“What the fuck would you know about love?”

“I know plenty!”   
They stared at each other.  
Minhyuk realised they were creating a scent in the hospital.  
He caught Jooheon by the hand, which seemed to calm him down.  
“Whatever, don't ever come near us again!” Hyunwoo told Minhyuk. Hate in his eyes.

Minhyuk felt his heart break again. He moved away to lean against a wall while Jooheon watched Hyunwoo walk away.

Jooheon walked to Minhyuk, his eyes concerned..  
“Come you need to sit. I'll go see if I can find a doctor for you. You look extremely pale.”

Minhyuk nodded. He slumped onto a chair, the pain in his stomach tearing away at him now..   
He felt his insides getting ripped to pieces.  
His jacket felt very heavy on him, and his head lolled. He couldn't hold it up anymore.

“Minhyuk!?” He heard Jooheon call multiple times….  
“Hey stay with me…”

Minhyuk felt a surge of coughing and let it out.  
Blood splattered out his mouth onto the white hospital tiles and his vision got real blurry.  
He coughed out more blood.  
He faintly heard Jooheon call out for help as he kept coughing out blood.  
There was so much blood.  
He slipped off the bench, away from Jooheon's supporting arms, and hit the cold floor.  
His feet and hands were numb now…. He felt his body shutting down.

Some seconds later he felt himself being lifted and put on something, bit he had lost feeling in his body, he still managed to splutter out blood, drenching his clothes red and feeling his vision going black…

“Minhyuk! Keep your eyes open! Come-on! You can't go! I never gotta tell you!” Jooheon's voice filtered in through all the static noise in his heard.  
“Wha….” He managed to say, sputtering out more blood. The light above him we're moving in a line when he managed to open his eyes.  
Jooheon's blurryface came into vision.

“I love you... please don't leave….”   
He couldn't make sense of the word anymore then, and slipped into darkness.   
He was gone, the energy leaving him.

Jooheon saw them carrying a limp and pale body into the the OT. 

He fell to the floor, crying his heart out.

His heart full of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry guys, Don't know why I hurt our puppy like this.


End file.
